1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to log splitters, and more paticularly to log splitting attachments adapted to engage the power head of a chain saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Log splitting devices have been known in the past. In my prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 817,561 filed July 21, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,636, I have set out an attachment wherein a wedge is advanced along a threaded shaft to split any wood placed therebetween. Since that time I have found an alternative implementation utilizing tapered screws for splitting the log sideways. Heretofore, most tapered screw log splitters do not provide any means for parting the split. Furthermore, taper screw log splitters were most frequently utilized with power take-offs from an automobile or other large power source where the torque reaction was achieved through contact with ground.